


Beyond Words

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Magnus Bane, M/M, Magic, Praise Kink, Restraints, Sub Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Alec has fantasies and desires, but putting them into words isn't something that comes easy to Alec. So he does what he does best; he shows Magnus exactly what he wants with action. Thankfully, Magnus knows how to read him and is able to understand Alec beyond his words.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 23
Kudos: 234





	Beyond Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts).



> Written for Nadja <3 <3 I hope you enjoy and that I did your idea justice ;D
> 
> Thank you to my beta Shikaro <3

Hot water runs over Alec’s body, making his shoulders fall away from his ears, his tension slowly sliding away. He keeps his eyes closed, just feeling the warmth sink into him, trying to get his heart to stop racing and his thoughts to calm. He runs his fingers through his hair, washing Magnus’ shampoo away. 

The cold wall of the shower touches Alec’s forehead as he leans against it, taking in a deep breath, his mind going back to the night all these thoughts started. His skin breaks out in goosebumps despite the hot water still running over his skin. 

Alec remembers how it felt to have Magnus’ magic prodding at him, trying to find a way to wake him up. It made him tingle all over in a way he’s never experienced before, a feeling that was different than his angelic runes. It made him feel safe, like a warm blanket was wrapped around him, holding him. It was breathtaking. 

But that’s not what has Alec warring within himself. 

Despite the way Alec was asleep, he was still partially aware of what was going on around him. He knew there were disagreements on how to handle his predicament. He knew that Magnus was working his hardest to make everything okay. 

Alec also felt when Magnus snapped. 

Alec bites his bottom lip as his cock slowly plumps with blood. He remembers how it felt to be laying there as rage came off of Magnus in waves. He could sense the way Magnus lashed out at Raj and by the Angel, Alec’s never felt more jealous in his life. Not that he wants Magnus’ anger directed at him, but instead, he wishes he could know what it feels like to have Magnus’ magic wrapped around his throat, to be held by it, to be completely dominated and at Magnus’ mercy. 

Just thinking about how powerful Magnus is has the tiniest noise leaving Alec’s throat. He’s tempted to wrap his hand around his erection and stroke himself to completion while thinking about that night. It would be so easy, picturing Magnus’ magic skimming across his skin, holding him down. He knows he could make himself come so quickly. 

But no amount of picturing it himself will ever be enough. The high of orgasm fades, leaving behind an emptiness he knows will only be filled with Magnus’ help. 

“Fuck,” he whispers under his breath as he turns the shower off. Alec runs his fingers through his hair before getting out of the shower. He shivers as the cool air hits him. Despite the shower, his mind is still racing a mile a minute. 

Alec stares at himself in the mirror a long moment before finally making a decision, one he hopes won’t blow up in his face. Magnus would never judge him or love him any less. Alec’s never been good with words but he’s always been good at showing people through action that he cares. He’ll use that same logic in this situation. He’ll  _ show  _ Magnus exactly what he wants. 

Which is how Alec finds himself in Magnus’ bedroom, completely naked, kneeling at the foot of the bed. He shivers as he waits, wondering if this is the wrong decision. His stomach ties itself into knots, the clock ticking on their wall filling his ears, putting him even more on edge. 

Alec runs his hands over his thighs, trying to figure out what to do with his hands. He doesn’t wanna make these decisions, he just wants to follow Magnus’ lead and be  _ good _ . By the Angels. Just before Alec decides this is a terrible idea and stands, he hears Magnus’ footsteps walking towards the bedroom. 

He hastily puts his hands behind his back, looking down at the floor. As the door opens, Alec closes his eyes, trying to keep his breathing as steady as possible despite the way his heart is banging against his ribs. Alec shivers as Magnus steps into the room. What does it say about Alec that he can  _ feel _ Magnus’ presence? 

Alec keeps his eyes clenched shut so tight there’s white dots floating behind his lids. For a moment, he worries this is it, this is the thing that pushes them apart. But then Magnus is moving the rest of the way into the room. 

Gentle fingers touch his chin and Alec’s eyes snap open, finding Magnus squatting in front of him. “Hello, darling,” Magnus whispers, the sound of his voice makes warmth pool in Alec’s belly. “What do we have here? Hmm?”

Alec’s eyes flit between Magnus’, silently begging for Magnus to understand, not wanting to use his words. But Magnus isn’t having any of that. 

“Oh no, I need your words, Alexander. I need you to say it for me so I’m not reading this all wrong. And if you’re a good boy and use your words for me, then I’ll reward you,” Magnus says, his voice running over Alec’s skin, feeling even better than his hot shower. All he wants is to be a good boy, he wants the reward Magnus is dangling right in front of him. But fuck, saying it out loud is so  _ hard _ . 

“I want--” Alec stops and looks away, embarrassment flooding him. He clears his throat and tries again. “I want to kneel for you,” he says, starting off easy by stating the obvious. 

“Oh, darling,” Magnus breathes, the fingers on Alec’s chin loosening, his thumb caressing Alec’s cheek. “Keep going.”

“I want you to be in charge.”

“That’s it,” Magnus praises gently. “You’re doing so well. One more thing, Alexander. Tell me one more thing you want.”

“I want to be at your mercy,” he gets out before his eyes are closing, not wanting to see Magnus’ face. Instead of talking, Magnus falls to his knees and kisses Alec’s lips. Alec responds to the kiss right away, opening his lips and moaning as Magnus’ tongue plunges into his mouth. 

Alec’s hands come away from his back in order to touch Magnus. He freezes when Magnus pulls away from his mouth. Alec’s eyes widen when he feels Magnus’ magic wrap around his wrists. 

“Keep your hands behind your back,” Magnus says, his voice leaving no room for argument. Once they’re in place behind his back, the magic tightens, forcing a moan from Alec’s throat without his permission. “There we go. Beautiful.”

Magnus stands up and Alec’s eyes are drawn to the sizable erection in Magnus’ slacks. “Magnus,” Alec starts to say but Magnus stops him with a finger to his lips. 

Without thinking, Alec opens his mouth, a whimper leaving him when Magnus slides his middle and ring fingers between Alec’s lips. Alec closes his lips, sucking on the digits. “When we’re like this, I want you to call me Sir. Understood?”

Alec nods his head in understanding, Magnus’ fingers pressing down against his tongue. He doesn’t care that drool is beginning to escape at the edges of his lips, just focuses on the sound of Magnus’ voice and being  _ good _ for him. 

“Gods, you have no idea what you do to me,” Magnus murmurs, his free hand going to his erection, stroking himself through his pants. “We’re going to be using the stop light system. I don’t think we’re going to do anything anywhere near your limits but just in case I wish to be prepared. When I ask for your color, you’re to tell me green, yellow, or red. Green for good to keep going. Yellow to slow down or to talk something out. Red means we stop.” Nothing could make Alec want to stop, he wants to be brought to the edge before tossed over, all at Magnus’ hands. “Saying red isn’t a bad thing, Alexander,” Magnus continues to explain. “And I will  _ never _ be upset by stopping. Nothing you could do could make me upset unless you’re lying about how you really are. Are we clear?”

At that, Magnus slowly pulls his fingers from Alec’s mouth. Alec licks his lips before looking up into Magnus’ eyes. “I understand, Sir. I promise I won’t lie.”

“Thank you,” Magnus whispers before leaning down and kissing Alec’s forehead, the gesture tender, leaving Alec warm all over. “Now, let’s get started. Up on the bed. I want you on your back.”

Alec’s chest flutters as he stands, following Magnus’ wishes. “Yes, Sir,” he murmurs, testing out the words, surprised at the way his cock twitches as he says them. They’ve only just begun and already Alec feels strung out, addicted to this feeling, addicted to the vulnerability that comes with submitting to Magnus. 

On his back, Alec has a moment of insecurity, worrying if this is really something Magnus wants as well. He looks between his legs, finding Magnus staring at him from the foot of the bed, completely naked. Alec’s mouth goes dry at the sight, another reminder of the magic his boyfriend holds, the unadulterated  _ power _ . 

“So incredibly beautiful,” Magnus tells him, his voice going impossibly deeper. “And you’re all mine, darling.” 

Magnus crawls between Alec’s legs and Alec sucks in a sharp breath as their skin touches for the first time. Magnus lays himself against Alec’s pelvis, their cocks bumping against each other. “Yours, Sir,” Alec whispers back, his voice shaky. 

Magnus hums, his right hand running up Alec’s body. “Hands above your head.” Magic laces around Alec’s wrists once more, keeping his hands by the headboard. As Magnus’ hand skims back down, blue tinted magic runs over his skin, making him shiver in delight and lust. The magic wraps around his legs, tying the lower half of his legs to his thighs. His feet come up off the bed as Magnus adjusts his hips higher. He feels wide open and exposed in the most delicious way. 

Magnus’ hand wraps around his cock as his mouth moves to Alec’s throat. Alec tips his head back, making room for Magnus’ mouth. Pleasure races down his spine as Magnus sucks on the sensitive skin of his throat, no doubt leaving marks across his deflect rune. Alec tries to squirm and a deep groan escapes him the moment he realizes he can’t move, not at all, held completely still with Magnus’ magic. He closes his eyes, sinking against the mattress as he gets exactly what he wants, exactly what he’s been dreaming of. 

Alec was so worried it was all in his head, that the real thing wouldn’t be as good as the fantasy. But to his absolute delight, the real thing is even  _ better _ than he dreamed. 

“Fuck,” Alec hisses out as Magnus bites down against his collarbone, pain lacing with his pleasure, heightening the sensations he’s experiencing. Magnus picks up on his breathy noise. Pulling back, Magnus puts his nails to Alec’s chest. With the tiniest smirk, he digs them into Alec’s skin before scratching long lines down Alec’s chest to his belly button. 

“Oh god,” Alec moans out, his eyes closing in pleasure. “Please, Sir. Please, it feels so good.”

“You’re so responsive. I wish I’d known this side of you sooner, darling. All the things we could do, all the things we can try now that I know.”

Magnus’ hand wraps around his cock, stroking him so achingly slow, teasing him. Sweat dots Alec’s brow, making his hair stick to his forehead. Desperation is clawing at his throat, making little noises escape without his permission. Magnus’ other hand goes to his right nipple, rolling it between his finger and thumb before pinching  _ hard _ . Alec’s hips writhe against Magnus’ magic, wanting to buck up against his hand but staying still. 

“From now on, I expect you to be honest with me. I wanna know everything, Alexander. I wanna know every single one of your desires, every fantasy. I wish to take care of you; mind, soul, and body.”

“I promise,” Alec babbles out, his mind going foggy with how overwhelmed he is. “Promise, Sir. Tell you everything. Tell you what I want. I love you, Sir. I love you.”

Magnus smiles down at him, his eyes bright and beautiful. “I love you too, Alexander. Now I want you to come for me, sweetheart. Come and show me how much you love me taking charge of you. How much you appreciate my hand on your cock.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Alec gets out just as a spark of Magnus’ magic is touching his hole. Alec’s body tenses as he’s hit with bone deep pleasure from the tips of his toes to the hairs on his head. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt before. He cries out as his cock jerks in Magnus’ hand, cum spurting from the tip onto his belly. 

“That’s it,” Magnus murmurs. “So fucking gorgeous for me.”

The praise only adds to Alec’s pleasure. He wants to shake right out of his skin but instead he closes his eyes and sinks against the bed, submission flowing off of him in waves as he comes and comes and comes at Magnus’ hand. A sigh leaves Alec’s throat when Magnus finally lets go of his cock. 

After a moment, Magnus’ magic is pulling back and Alec’s legs fall to the mattress, his arms coming to rest at his sides. He blinks blurrily up at Magnus, a smile playing at his lips. 

“You were so good,” Magnus whispers into his sweaty hair, wrapping Alec in his arms. “You’re perfect. Wanted this for so long but didn’t want to scare you.”

“Nothing about you could scare me, Magnus. I love you.”

“And I you,” Magnus says, his hands running over Alec’s skin, making him relax somehow even more despite the way he already feels like a pile of goo. “Thank you for sharing this with me, Alexander. I’m honored.”

“What about you?” Alec asks, his hand going between Magnus’ legs. 

“Oh, darling. You have no idea what you do to me,” he says, mirroring the words he already said earlier. “I came just watching you let go. It was so beautiful and so sexy.”

“Oh,” Alec breathes, his eyelids feeling heavy. “You like taking control?”

Magnus snorts, shaking his head. “In case it wasn’t obvious, let me be crystal clear,” he says, his voice serious. “Watching you give everything up to me, letting me take control of you? That was everything, Alexander. I loved every second of it and I’m already planning for things we can do in the future.”

“I like the sound of that,” Alec says, burying his face against Magnus’ throat. 

“Next time you hide something like this from me,” Magnus says, his voice taking on an amused tone, “I’ll put you over my lap and spank you.” Alec blushes hotly as he moans at the thought. “I thought you might like that. Naughty boy.”

“No,” Alec whines, pulling away from Magnus' skin to look in his eyes. “I’m your good boy.”

Magnus runs his fingers through Alec’s hair before kissing his lips gently. “Yes, dear, you really are. My perfect good boy.”


End file.
